


Decorations

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles2013 [8]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio decorates for Christmas and starts fresh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

Horatio stood back, picking up the glass of wine he'd been nursing all evening and finished the last of it.  Looking around the room he'd just finished decorating, he smiled and was satisfied with the results. He'd had to buy almost everything new because when he'd retired and moved everything here to the beach house because the boxes with his Christmas lights and nearly all his decorations had turned up missing with the exception of one small box of what once was his mother's and her mother's before.  The beautiful angel with the painted china face and the feathers glued onto a cone for her skirt and the glass 'cranberry' chains now too fragile to use but he was unable to throw away for sentimental reasons.

 

Instead of the old multicolored twinkling lights, he went with the newer cool white led lights and covered the tree with several hundreds of lights. The lights sent little spot lights throughout the dark room. After setting his grandmother's angel on top of the tree, he'd looked at it and decided it really didn't need decorating. At least not until he could make new memories here and collect ornaments to go with those memories. 

 


End file.
